


A Present For You

by matsukawas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, there's a bit of angst but it's so brief you won't notice i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hanamaki's birthday but he's not so satisfied. Can Matsukawa make things better (of course he can)?</p><p>A Hanamaki birthday fic!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present For You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Hanamaki you precious child ❤

Hanamaki is the type that gets easily excited about anniversaries, or basically about any occasion that evolves celebrating something - bonus points if there's some sweet food included.

Valentine's day? You can count on him to get lots of chocolates from the girls in school. Summer festival? He'd be the one to encourage everyone to come along with him and then make them treat him to sweet apple candies. The anniversary of the day Oikawa got rejected by a popular Senpai back in first year? Rest assured the club room is already prepared for celebration with food he bought in the convenience store and with some balloons hanging from the ceiling. So yes, Hanamaki loves those kinds of occasions, be them as tiny as can be, so obviously when it's time for his birthday the excitement is there and doubled.

But because it is his birthday, celebrating normally isn't enough. He can't be satisfied with just some presents or tasty food or balloons. He wants something more.

Having his birthday at the end of January isn't really a good thing. It's cold and it tends to snow, so he usually can't afford to have flashy parties. His eighteenth birthday isn't any different. Outside it's freezing cold, the sky is grey and looks like it's going to rain any moment and the wind is blowing strongly, making it tough to walk.

But yet here he is, making his way back from school, walking on the sidewalk next to Matsukawa. In his hands he carries several bags filled with profiteroles, presents from his teammates. They threw a decent surprise party for him in the club room, gave him lots of sweet food and presents. Iwaizumi got him a CD of his favorite band, and even Oikawa gave him brand new knee pads.

To be honest, getting to celebrate like this with his teammates is the best thing he can ask for, and it makes him as happy as one can possibly be. However something is still missing for him.

As they keep on walking, Hanamaki's gaze wanders to Matsukawa time after time. The taller guy helps Hanamaki to carry his presents and in his  hands he's holding some of the bags. His cheeks and the tip of his nose are red from the cold, and Hanamaki feels a little guilty for taking up on Matsukawa's offer to borrow his scarf, even though it feels so warm and Matsukawa's smell attached to it sends nice feelings to the bottom of his belly.

When they're half way through to Hanamaki's house, Matsukawa catches one of Hanamaki's glimpses towards him, and as a return he sends him a somewhat cocky smile which makes Hanamaki's heart skip a beat.

"Enjoying the scenery?"

"Not really, it's quite dull. And boring too."

"You little-" Matsukawa kicks him lightly and laughs.

Hanamaki laughs too, but is still a little embarrassed being caught staring too much so he lets his face sink deeper in Matsukawa's scarf, the smell making him dizzy.

"We didn’t get much time for ourselves today, didn't we?"

"It's tough being so popular."

"That only happens at your birthday though, any other day you have pretty much no one else but me you know?" Matsukawa laughs again and then he's giving Hanamaki this soft, kind smile of his, "So? How does it feel to finally be eighteen?"

"Normal, I guess," Hanamaki answers and adds after some more thought, "Being older than you feels great though."

"Not for so long, my birthday is in a month you know."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm older. I have a good idea, you can call me 'big brother' for the next month! You have my permission."

"Idiot," Matsukawa can hardly hold his laughter, "That's never going to happen."

Hanamaki chuckles. It feels so nice. Even though it's cold, even though the sky looks so ominous, even though he never gets much done on this day besides having a modest party with the guys, it feels so nice.

It's nice, but it's still his birthday, and his eighteenth one on top of it. He can't end it without doing any thing special.

Hanamaki's house is just around the corner now. They stop in front of it, and Matsukawa hands Hanamaki the few bags he helped to carry. Now all that is left is for Hanamaki to enter his house, and that'd mark the end of his birthday. Of course, his parents probably prepared a cake for him, maybe they'll even take him to eat at some restaurant, but that's different, that's not what he wants…

"Matsukawa." He hears himself saying. Matsukawa waits for him to continue, smiling, his hands deep in his pockets.

"What is it? It's cold so would you make it faster?"

"Woah, so rude, it's my birthday you know. You have to serve me until the end."

"Yeah yeah. So what is it?"

Hanamaki averts his eyes, "Say, what about my present?"

Matsukawa blinks at him, "What are you saying? Didn't I get you lots of profiteroles?"

"Everyone got me profiteroles, you cold bastard. Besides, you give me profiteroles almost everyday so it isn't any thing new!"

"I'm sorry, Hanamaki," Matsukawa says after a few silent moments, scratching the back of his head and his face suddenly wears such a sad expression that makes Hanamaki feel depressed himself, "I didn't get you anything else. I'm really bad at this kind of things. Goddammit, I'm so sorry."

Hanamaki just smiles. He drops the bags to the ground, pulls Matsukawa closer to him and hugs him, so tightly. He rests his head on the other guy's chest, finding a very comfortable spot just under his chin. Without wasting time, Matsukawa's hands are already moving on Hanamaki's back, pulling him closer, holding him even tighter.

"God, you're so dense," Hanamaki says, white breath escaping his mouth as he talks, "you should already know I need nothing else from you but this."

"I guess you're right." Matsukawa laughs, and now his hands are holding Hanamaki's face, and Hanamaki feels like melting into them. Such warm, big hands. And before he realizes they simultaneously move towards each other, their breaths mix together and finally their mouths meet, engaging in a very hot and sweet kiss. Matsukawa's lips are so soft and warm, and Hanamaki considers to just let him devour him right here right now.

When they stop the kiss, simultaneously again, they smile to each other and remain standing like this, embracing each other, trying to consume each other's warmth.

"I just realized," Matsukawa says dryly suddenly, "we have my birthday next month left, and after that we won’t be able to celebrate each other's birthday like this again."

"Idiot, don't say such depressing things," Hanamaki sends his hand to Matsukawa's head, fondling gently his black, thick hair, "we have so many more birthdays left, even when we won't be high schoolers anymore."

"But, we don’t know what's going to happen to us after we graduate, what if we-"

"Don't," Hanamaki interrupts him and unconsciously tightens his grip on Matsukawa's slim body, "Don't start with this talk now, not today. After we graduate, and when we're in college, and even after... we'll always stay together. I just can't picture us being apart, you know?"

Hanamaki tries to smile, but actually he suddenly feels like crying. Matsukawa probably notices because he garbs Hanamaki's face again and kisses his eyes, the right one and then the left.

"Bitter," Matsukawa says softly. He stares at Hanamaki's face longingly for a few seconds and then sighs, "you're right, we will always be together, even when we are old and wrinkled and your hair will turn all white."

" _Your_  hair is going to turn white, not mine."

They laugh and the laughter is cheerful, full of relief. Matsukawa strokes Hanamaki's cheek and then lands a kiss on it.

"Happy birthday, Hanamaki. Sorry for being such an ass and ruining the mood."

"It's fine. It's not unusual for us to have this kind of thoughts right now. Thanks for the present," Hanamaki says and winks, "it was the best. This is the best birthday ever, and it's all thanks to you. Thank you, Issei."

Matsukawa flinches, surprised to hear his name being spoken out loud. Hanamaki thinks his cheeks are getting redder and he can't tell if it's from the cold or if it's due to something else, but honestly it doesn't matter because it's just too precious.

"That's not fair, pulling a surprise attack like this."

"You're so easy to read, Matsukawa."

"Then how about this." Matsukawa lets go of Hanamaki, and Hanamaki is a little disappointed. He would've liked them to stay like this forever if possible, and the cold hits him harder now. But then Matsukawa hunches over, picks the bags containing Hanamaki's presents from the ground and walks straight to Hanamaki's front door.

"What are you doing, that's not your house."

Matsukawa turns over to look at him and on his face this flirty smile of his, the one that makes Hanamaki fall harder and harder every time.

"What, you don't want me to come over?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then don't just stand there, it's cold so come already. I'm going to make your eighteenth birthday the best one ever. You're never going to forget today so you better start preparing yourself."

"I can't believe I just heard you say something so cliché, God." Hanamaki is laughing so hard he has to hold his hurting stomach, but he follows Matsukawa, his heart pounding so fast it's almost hard to bear, and he just knows that being with Matsukawa it the only thing he needs to make today the best. That being with him is what he needs to make every stupid occasions he wants to celebrate the best.

And if Matsukawa says he's going to make his birthday an unforgettable one, he can’t help but trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> It turned a bit depressing there at some point but they got over it quickly right?  
> Sorry if I still have grammar mistakes!


End file.
